


The Fourth Gift

by quinoareeves



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoareeves/pseuds/quinoareeves
Summary: It’s a week before Valentine’s Day and Reid can’t stop giving you silly gifts (Reader and Reid are implied to be dating but it’s never said)(this is also posted on my tumblr: blackbirdcity)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Fourth Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer Reid x BAU! Reader
> 
> Category: Verified Authentic Pure Fluff
> 
> Note: I literally squealed while writing this quick one-shot/blurb. I hope you like it! :)

_**"Happiness never decreases by being shared" - Buddha** _

“ _Reid!”_ You playfully scolded him the second he walked into the bullpen. “Valentine’s Day isn't until next week!”

Spencer cocked an eyebrow as he practically skipped over towards your desk, a gift bag in hand. It was small and pink and Reid had even taken the time to stuff the top with tissue paper. “You’re right. Valentine’s Day _is_ next week. This gift has nothing to do with the holiday.”

__

You hummed in response “Mmhm, so the pink color has _nothing_ to do with Valentine’s Day?”

__

“You like pink,” he quipped back.

__

“This is the third one this week!”

__

“I happen to be in a _very_ _giving_ mood.”

__

You shook your head in disbelief. This man was spoiling you and you didn’t know how to handle it.

__

The first gift was a book he thought you’d like. Reid had delicately wrapped a hardcover in newspaper and slipped it into your go-bag before a case. It took an hour for you to discover it once the team boarded the jet.

__

“I’ll be back in a second, I gotta grab my charger,” you said, abandoning your spot next to JJ at the jet’s table. Reid and Rossi occupied the adjacent seats while Prentiss, Morgan, and Hotch took up the other section of the jet. You noticed that Reid donned a curious smirk as you maneuvered your way around JJ but you thought nothing of it at the time. Rossi had looked just as confused as you and JJ just shrugged.

__

When you retrieved your bag on the other end of the jet you found the book nestled between your toiletries and some clothes. Immediately, you knew that this was the work of Reid. 

__

“What’s this?” You questioned on your way back, waving the wrapped book around with one hand.

__

Spencer met your gaze with excitement. “What do you think it is?”

__

“Spencer I know it’s a book, I’m not dumb-”

__

“Actually-”

__

“Kid, don’t start.” Rossi stopped Reid from digging himself into a hole and you silently thanked him as you sat down.

__

When you finally got around to unwrapping the book, Spencer couldn’t help but explain how he’d read it three _separate_ times just to make sure you would enjoy it. “I didn’t want to seem biased by just re-reading it back to back so I made sure my cooling off period was at _least_ 24 hours. There’s a 97% chance you’ll like it.”

__

Two days later he showed up at the bullpen with a tiny stuffed kitten and your heart almost exploded. 

__

“I know you’ve been talking about how you want to get a cat but that you wouldn’t be able to give it enough attention because we travel so much and I saw this little guy when I was at Walgreens the other day and I thought maybe that this might help fill that void.” He finished his spiel, placing the tiny black kitten plush into your hands, giving its head a pat.

__

If you didn’t have heart eyes before, you sure did now. Petting the stuffed animal and holding it close to your chest, you didn’t care if Reid was analyzing your every micro expression just to confirm your adoration for him. “Spencer, I love him.”

__

His eyes were gleaming at your comment and he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “What should we name him?” His voice was melodic.

__

“Sergio 2,” You joked softly.

__

But now, today was the third time that Dr. Reid had made giving you gifts his life’s purpose.

__

“Go ahead, open it,” he spoke, handing you the pink gift bag.

__

Just then Prentiss and Garcia walked into the bullpen rolling their eyes. “Is he harassing you, Y/n?” Prentiss joked over the lid of her coffee, taking a sip. “I don’t know if he knows this but I’m with the FBI,” Prentiss dramatically placed a hand on the holster of her gun. “Give me a call if he gives you any trouble.”

__

“I think it’s sweet!” Penelope chirped, rushing over to watch you open the gift, dragging Emily with her.

__

JJ emerged from her office waving a case file in the air as she made her way towards the conference room. Garcia's eyes widened and she ushered you to open the bag. “Come on, open it!”

__

“Okay, okay!” You raised your hands in defense and plucked the tissue paper from the top of the bag. A wide grin appeared upon Reid’s face as you realized what was sitting at the bottom of the bag.

__

A pack of gum.

__

You laughed as you pulled the cellophane wrapped package out of the gift bag. “You know you didn’t have to put this in a bag right, Reid?” Your smile was the warmest it had been all day.

“If you give me another gift I’m gonna burn it,” you teased him, tugging on the hem of his sweater.

__

Spencer’s eyes twinkled with adoration. “Is that a threat?”

__

Emily pretended to gag, “Get a room, lovebirds.”

__

“We weren’t even doing anything!” Reid’s voice shot up an octave and Hotch emerged from the conference room somehow carrying a heavier scowl than normal. 

__

“Guys, what’s the hold up? Come on.” The four of you ushered over to review the case.

__

It was three days later and to your surprise, Reid had taken your threat seriously; He hadn’t given you another gift. Everytime he strolled into the bullpen, however, you just knew he was planning something. He was too casual, too calm, to not have something up his sleeve. You just didn’t know when he’d reveal his plan.

__

As much as you grilled him, he wouldn’t let up. You hated to admit it but Reid could be a master manipulator at times. The way he was able to push the conversation in an entirely different direction without you noticing was astounding. When you finally noticed what he was doing he just laughed with you and explained his methods. Magicians never reveal their secrets but Reid always revealed his to you. Reid’s way of showing affection was unique but you loved it.

__

The day was coming to a close and you’d been stuck doing paperwork for well over an hour. The sun had just set so the BAU was getting darker by the minute and the sky was already filling with stars. Strauss was getting on everyone’s ass about reports and the BAU was no exception. For every person involved in a case there seemed to be at least two to three reports to write and you were consumed in the neverending flood of paperwork.

__

You almost didn’t notice when Spencer snuck behind you with a grin on his face once again and his hands behind his back. You drew an imaginary line from his arms to his gaze, signaling that you were curious about what he was hiding. Reid didn’t speak and instead he just bounced back and forth on his heels. The two of you just stared at each other communicating solely with exaggerated facial expressions until finally, you broke the silence.

__

“ _Can I help you Dr. Reid?_ ” You sarcastically dragged out the sentence but he kept his lips sealed. 

__

Reid’s eyebrows lifted as he placed a wrapped box on top of your reports. Biting your bottom lip with a smile you shook your head. “Reid I swear to God this better be the last one. I hope you know that I was serious when I said I’d burn whatever you gave me.”

__

“I know,” he replied, arms folded across his chest.

__

“Okay, so you can’t be mad when I light whatever this is on _fire._ I have a lighter in my car…” you rambled as you began opening the box, “...I’m dousing this thing with gasoline. You’re gonna have a new case tomorrow because _you_ right here, Reid, are my stressor and you’re going to turn me into an arsonist and-”

__

Reid’s tongue poked between his smile once you finally discovered what was inside the box. He was holding back laughter as you lunged towards him in a gaily fit. You threw soft punches, the kind that wouldn’t hurt him, into his stomach and he stumbled backwards trying to contain your playful outburst.

__

Spencer dug his fingers into your ribs to hinder your attack and you squealed with laugher. Taking the chance while you had it, you stole his purple scarf from his neck and started lashing him with it. It obviously did no harm; you were essentially using a feather as a weapon.

__

The two of you finally stopped when Reid managed to grab back his scarf during one of your “lashes”. He twisted it around your wrist, nulling the attack. Spencer pulled you into his chest, wrapping an arm around your waist and you relaxed into his embrace.

__

The two of you took a few seconds to catch your breath “I hate you,” you eventually sighed.

__

It was a candle.


End file.
